


you cut the peace out of me

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Falling Out of Love, M/M, staying in a relationship that wounds you, vincent's demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Vincent was beautiful and terrible, his pain and his love one thing, a package deal. Cloud thought he could shoulder the burden, but it was too terrible. As the light in Vincent went dark, Cloud thought about how he was losing him to his pain, his mind turning to shadow. Vincent was like a shattered stained-glass window, the design of which was irreparably marred, so jagged that to touch it would cause the pain to bleed out into Cloud. But still he clung on, the glass cutting him deep.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	you cut the peace out of me

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I HURT MYSELF?

Vincent was beautiful and terrible, his pain and his love one thing, a package deal. Cloud thought he could shoulder the burden, but it was too terrible. As the light in Vincent went dark, Cloud thought about how he was losing him to his pain, his mind turning to shadow. Vincent was like a shattered stained-glass window, the design of which was irreparably marred, so jagged that to touch it would cause the pain to bleed out into Cloud. But still he clung on, the glass cutting him deep.

Cloud tried to love him, tried to use his voice to reach him, but he couldn’t do it with his voice alone. When Vincent showed him his scars, both physical and mental, he only pulled Vincent closer, but Vincent would not be held. He was so broken that touch made him fall apart.

If Cloud stayed, he would be drowned in his haunting refrain. Vincent was haunted by so much. Cloud found him shuddering under the bed so many times, the tears evident in his voice, wavering. He spoke in his sleep like a lost child.

He could not salvage any part of himself that once knew love and so Cloud had to end it to bring himself some peace, salvage himself from Vincent’s broken pieces. And yet he knew how leaving would make Vincent fall apart even more, so he stayed, held his talons in his own hand, the jagged edges cutting into his skin. He was falling—falling out of love.

Still he stayed.

And so Vincent cut the peace out of him—bit by painful bit.

Cloud sleepwalked, drifted through life.

He wanted to be convinced that he wasn’t drowning, but, oh yes, he was.

He couldn’t help falling out of love with Vincent, and yet he felt so guilty.

So he stayed.


End file.
